


Journey to The center of The Albino's Mind

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, hurt mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets invited to go on Gargantua 2 and Pete stays behind. Billy returns to find that disaster has stuck and now he needs to help Pete save from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to The center of The Albino's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> You know that episode where Orpheus has to go into Rusty's mind? Imagine if he had to do that with white and Billy tagged along.

It started with a letter. Not an ordinary letter. Even though they are in the middle of a dessert in a trailer, they receive enough mail to not be startled by it’s arrival. This letter was different. Gold embossed corners and luscious cream paper made it stand out from the drab white of bills and confetti brightness of spam. Fancy curls and swirls spell out “Dr. William Whalen” on the front. Weighing it in frail hands, it lacks the heft of explosives. Holding it up to the morning sun that is already burning his sensitive skin, he can just make out equally elegant hand writing spelling out “You are cordially Invited” before it’s swiped out of his hands by his associate.

 

Looking down, he sees Billy glaring at him, letter held in his metallic hand. Grinning sheepishly, he heads into the kitchen. Not the first time his curiosity has gotten him in trouble with the little guy. Brushing shocking white hair back, he busied himself making breakfast for himself and Billy. Bacon and scrambled eggs for Billy, toast with jam and coffee for himself. He places the plate in front of the boy genius, and leans against the sink while enjoying his first coffee of the day.

"You know that crap will kill you,“ Billy says, spearing a slice of bacon. "Why don’t you have a real breakfast, White?”  
"This is a real breakfast,“ White says, pointing at the toast.  
"Only if you remember to eat it this time,” Billy states. “Not just leave it there to attract ants.”  
"Billy,“ White says. "You know we don’t get ants out here.”  
He sees the look of exasperation cross Billy’s face. White knows the Quizboy could name several species of ant that live in their area from the top of his large head. Shaking his head, Billy drops the subject, returning his gaze to the letter.

"Maybe your mom and the Action Man are getting married,“ White suggests, taking a swig from the chipped white mug.  
"Oh hah hah, White,” Billy grumbles, tearing the letter open. “It’s an invite, all right but not to a wedding.”  
Pete places the mug on the side of the sink, grabbing his toast as he heads over to sit across from his partner. Taking a bit from the jam smeared toast, he waits for Billy to finish reading whatever he received in the mail.

 

"It’s an invitation to the opening of Gargantua 2,“ "Billy states. "Hey, I got a plus one. Wanna tag along?”  
Pete is about to agree to tag along when he suddenly feels a chill run down his spine. Something about Gargantua 2 doesn’t sit well with him. Like something bad is going to happen that he wants no part of. He places the toast on the table, his appetite lost.  
"Eh, no thanks pally,“ he says, leaning against the cheap plaid cushion.  
"Why not? It’s the chance of a lifetime!” Billy shouts.  
“It’s space!” Pete says. “I’m an albino. I can’t even go to the beach without exploding. Who knows what will happen in space?”

Billy slides against the woods panel, face palming at White’s excuse. He really hates going somewhere without White nearby. What if there is something high up that he can’t reach or somebody thinks he’s a lost kid? What if they lock him in the brig because they think his ID is fake?  
"Are you sure you don’t want to go? It’s an open bar,“ Billy pleads, going for bribery.  
"Thanks, but no thanks,” Pete says coolly. “I’ve got things to do anyway.”  
"All right, White,“ Billy says with resignation. "I’ll get you a t-shirt or something.”

While Billy is preparing for his upcoming trip, Pete can’t shake that uneasy feeling that something is going to happen at Gargantua 2. He shakes his head. He’s got to be positive. It’s a good thing for Billy. Let him go and bask in the glory of being personally invited by Jonas Venture Jr. Hell, St. Cloud probably won’t be able to buy himself onto Gargantua 2. Maybe Billy could rub that in his face if he returns. WHEN. When he returns. Because Billy will return like he always does.

 

Three days. It’s been three days since he last heard from Billy. Last time he heard from Billy he was bitching about how some guy found out in space went rampaging around and when he went to go get drunk he had to ask HIS MOM to confirm he was old enough to drink. Pacing around the small trailer, he was gradually losing more and more of his mind. What’s the point in having two way communicator watches if they can’t keep in contact? He’d go and make a margarita or seven to help calm his nerves but what if Billy called and he was too hammered to answer?

The TV drags Pete’s attention from his rapidly growing panic. A woman wearing way too much make up and not enough shirt appears on the screen. Special report in red letters scroll across the top and bottom of the screen. He feels his heart sink as he hears the far too damn chipper woman for what she is saying announce the wreckage of what remains of Gargantua 2 landing in the Pacific Ocean. He falls to his knees as he hears that so far no survivors have been found. It finally happened. He failed him. He should have been there with him. Not sitting on the couch telling old guys how to install a virus scanner so they can watch all the porn their elderly hearts could handle.

There is only one thing he can do now. Drinking until everything stops hurting. Maybe he’ll black out and when he wakes up Billy will be safe and sound. It worked before. Looking around the tiny kitchen, he doesn’t really care about any of the old time “Beer before liquor never been sicker” myths. Getting good and drunk is the goal and everything that happens after is a bonus. Half a bottle of tequila, some whiskey from Rusty’s home school Prom for the boys, what might actually just be mouth wash and what might be some gin that came with the trailer. Perfect.

An hour later, he is properly shit faced. He’d cried himself dry a while ago and has a very good buzz going on. Tilting his head, he stumbles his way to the screen door. Opening it shakily, he swears he heard a very loud yowl. What could possibly be out here? Squinting his eyes, he hears it again. Sounds like Orpheus’ cat. Out here? Closing the door behind him, he is on a mission to find that kitty. And pet it or something. Like he’s in any state of mind to come up with any elaborate.

Stumbling out into the desert, he calls out, looking for that cat that he is sure is out here somewhere. A dark blur darts out in front of him. He knew he heard Simba. Now he just has to catch her. Something made infinitely harder by all the booze he has consumed. He’ll catch the cat eventually. Or get bored and pass out in front of the TV. Whichever. Both sound pretty good with him in the state he is in. He spots the cat hiding under the billboard that has stood in front of the trailer since he bought it all those years ago. Now he’s got that cat. Creeping as quietly as a drunk albino can, he leaps towards the cat. Cracking his head on the billboard, he groans. Why did he think that was a good idea? Oh yeah. The whiskey gin cocktail followed by a tequila mouth wash shooter. Blinking his eyes wearily, he swears that damned cat of Orpheus’ is looking at him with concern as he passes out, the rising sun cooking his fragile flesh.

 

Al is so going to owe him for this. He can handle the clinginess and the awful jokes, but this is more than what he can handle. Searching for a cat. A small, dime a dozen cat. A plain, nothing special could pick up a whole bushel of black cats and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference cat. But since it’s Orpheus’ cat, of course all hands on deck had to search for the damn thing. Once Orpheus had determined the cat hadn’t perished in the fire, Orpheus was hell-bent on finding that cat. So Al called in his boyfriend who was currently not on a mission for OSI to help find the damn thing. And since he was bored and Al was begging, he said yes. Least he gets to spend some alone time with Al while they hunt this fur ball down.

Looking at the tracker, he is almost grateful that Rusty had Orpheus chip the cat as part of the rent agreement. Following the signal, they are within a quarter of a mile from where the cat is. Simba appears to have stopped for some reason. Hopefully she is still alive and didn’t get eaten or die of heat exhaustion. He already has to deal with a blubbering Sergeant Hatred, he does not need a heart-broken Orpheus too.

They park the OSI jeep he “borrowed” and they proceed on foot. Looking at the landscape, Shore Leave guesses the cat is under that billboard. If you lived here, you’d be home by now. How clichéd could somebody get? Al has a spell of binding ready in case she tries to make a run for it. Following the bleeping dot, he sees the cat sleeping under the bill board. Once they are in range, Al releases the spell, binding the cat to the spot. Shore leave walks up and picks up the cat and realizes that she was laying on top of somebody. A very sun burnt except for the spot she was laying on somebody. A pair of faded pink heart underwear and white dusty buckle shoes are the only clothes on the person. He groans in frustration. Typical.

"Hey Al, I found somebody,“ Shore leave says. "Looks like that albino that used to hang out with Brock all the time.”  
“I think that is him,” The Alchemist said. “What the hell is he doing out in the desert? I’ll take the cat, you take the burnt albino.”

Groaning loudly, he hands Al the runaway cat. Picking up the sunburnt albino, he can’t help notice how light and limp he is. Maybe they should have Orpheus look him over. He’s a doctor. Well, not a MEDICAL doctor, but it’s better than nothing. Tossing the albino in the back, still no response. Maybe something is really wrong with him. Orpheus will sort it out. It’s not his problem.

 

A week in quarantine. What bullshit. He couldn’t even call White to set his watch in front of some old Rusty cartoons to help pass the time. Least they gave him a ride back home. He sees the screen door swinging in the breeze forlornly and he sighs. If White went out and forgot to lock the door again, he swears to god he is going to do more than just yell at him. Dragging his suit case in, he sees a thin layer of dust and sand coating the inside of the trailer. That’s odd. How long has White been gone this time? He spots a series of empty bottles on the table in the kitchen and his heart sinks as he sees the discarded communicator watch on the table. Piecing the scene together, he calls the only person he could think would be able to locate a lost drunk albino.

"Dr. Orpheus, Master of Mysticism,“ his watch chirps.  
"Hey, Dr. O, I need a favor, Billy says. "Can you help me find White? I think he got himself in trouble or something.”  
“You’re in luck, young Master William,” Orpheus announces. “It appears that your friend was found by Shore Leave and Al when they were looking for my cat. He’s in OSI custody.”

"What’d he do?“ Billy asks, exasperated. "Never mind. I’ll call Brock and have him give me ride there.”  
Hanging up the watch, he sighs. White has really done it this time. Pissing off the OSI is a lot more serious than crashing some rich kid’s Spring break party. Hopefully he’ll be able to convince them to let White go. Hunter did seem to be rather dismissive of White last time they spoke. What little he can remember of it, anyway. Dialing Brock’s number, he waits for the former bodyguard turned full-time secret agent to pick up.

"Yo,“ he answers gruffly.  
"Hey Brock, can you help me out? "Billy asks. "It seems White is in OSI custody. Could you pick me up so I can bail him out?”  
Brock laughs. “Sure, I’ll be right over. Be outside.”

With that, Brock hangs up. Billy quickly closes the screen door behind him, making sure it’s locked. That albino is going to get an earful once he bails him out of this trouble. Brock arrives quickly and says little on the ride to the secret OSI base he knows is going to be wiped from his mind before he leaves. Again. It never really erases the memories. It obscures the details and makes him not care to remember more than anything. White will remind him later about this so that he doesn’t have odd spots in his memories and freaks out like last time.

Brock escorts him wordlessly down a corridor OSI. That’s strange. This looks more like a hospital wing then a prison wing. What would White being doing here? Walking down the hall, Brock points to a door. Billy opens the door as instructed. He covers his mouth, trying to suppress the cry threatening to tear out his throat. Brock gently explains how Shore leave and Al found him under the billboard, extremely sun burnt and nearly naked. They didn’t notice gash on his forehead until Orpheus looked him over. Not sure of what else they could do, Shore leave volunteered to put him in the sick bay of OSI until they could sort out what happened. Since then, he’s been in a coma.

Billy walks over and feels his remaining eye tear up. He has never seen him get this bad before. The various wires and medical equipment don’t soothe him like they normally do. Brock pulls out a chair for Billy, who gratefully sits next to the hospital bed. Brock closes the door behind him, giving the dwarf much needed privacy as the surgeon tries to figure out how to help his best friend. Staring at the weak in and out of White’s breathing, he remembers that Rusty had a problem like this a while back. Somehow The Monarch hacked Rusty’s mind and was trying to get him to kill himself. Dr. Orpheus had to get into Rusty’s mind to banish him. That’s it! He just has to get Dr. Orpheus to go into White’s mind and tell him to wake up.

 

Dialing the necromancer excitedly, he explains the situation as quickly as he can. The necromancer appears in the room next to Billy with a flare. Inspecting White, Orpheus rubs his beard thoughtfully.  
"Do you have something he holds dear?“ he asks. "The key to his soul’s lock.”  
"Uhmmm, will his earring work? I’ve never seen him take it out,“ Billy suggests. "I’ll get it.”

He leans over the unconscious albino and carefully pulls out the single gold loop. Why he was so attached he has no clue. He hands the gold earring to Dr. Orpheus. Dr. Orpheus prepares to cast the spell. Wringing his hands together, Billy steps closer to get a better look and trips over the necromancer’s flowing cape. Surprised, Orpheus looks at the falling quizboy. The spell takes effect and their bodies freeze as they minds’ enter White’s mind.

Stumbling, Billy tries to apologize to the necromancer who promptly silences him as two figures approach from the shadows. Billy hides behind Dr. Orpheus, peering from behind the cloak. Billy tilts his head in confusion. What is Shore Leave doing in White’s head and why does he have a gold bow around his neck and little wings on his back? And who is that guy in the dark robe?

"Now, who is this tall drink of water?“ he asks, popping his hip, crossing his arms. "That cloak is so yesterday, grandpa. What business do you have in the White?”  
"I am Dr. Orpheus,“ Orpheus answers, irritated. "I am here to awaken him from his endless slumber.”  
"I kind of just stumbled in,“ Billy adds in, hiding behind Orpheus still.  
"Smooth,” the Shore Leave look alike responds, smirking.  
"Knock it off, Eros,“ the robed figure states. "They’re here to help.”  
Billy gasps. What is going on here? First that guy who looks like Shore Leave shows up and now the robed guy looks just like Brock? Tugging on Orpheus’ robes, he has to ask what is going on.

"Oh come on Thanatos, you know I’m just having a little fun,“ Eros says. "You know I don’t mean any harm to the precious one.”  
"We don’t have time for fun,“ Thanatos states grimly. "We’ve got to figure out how to get to master control before it’s too late.”  
Billy doesn’t like the sound of that. Not one bit. He’ll quiz out what Eros means by “the precious one” later. They’ve got to get White aware and back to reality before whatever they don’t want to happen happens.  
"How do we get to master control?“ Orpheus asks.  
"Well,” Eros drawls. “It’s complicated. Ego has the key to master control buuuut Id is the only one that knows the password to access into master control. And the only person Id listens to is Superego. So we need to get Superego to help. And let me tell you, he is not a fan of either of us. And the only person who could help us get to Superego is Ego. And Ego has been a bit frail lately. Think you can handle it?”

Billy nods as Orpheus announces his intention to help. Always a bit of a drama queen, but Billy knows that Orpheus will be good in a pinch. Eros and Thanatos lead them to Ego’s room. They are greeted with the sounds of heavy bass and flashing disco lights. The room is filled with various people dancing. Over the pulsing beat, Billy can barely hear Thanatos yelling over the music. He doesn’t miss Eros’ pointing at the DJ’s booth. The doors are closed to the booth but Billy can make out a familiar figure standing in the booth. There is no way that the three taller gentlemen in the party will be able to squeeze past the excited crowd into the booth. Keeping his eyes down, Billy slips in through the crowd, for once grateful for his short stature. He gets up to the booth and grins. He forgot to lock the door. Even his Ego can’t remember to lock doors. He slips into the room and closes the door behind him, the music a dull roar.

Looking at the man in front of him, Billy gulps loudly. Billy has to admit that the Eros guy was right. He looks like White when he hasn’t slept in a week. White hair sticking out at every imaginable angle, pink shades failing to hide how much of a wreck he is right now. Even the black leather jacket looks disheveled. Billy takes a step forward, keeping his hands out in front of him.

"How did you get in here?“ Ego croaks.  
"You didn’t lock the door,” Billy answers. “And I need your help to get into master control. Can you help get Superego get Id to reveal the password to unlock the Peter’s mind?”  
"Uh, yeah, I can do that,“ Ego says. "If you do one thing for me.”  
Billy closes his eyes. Whatever he asks, it isn’t real. Not really real, at least.  
"Uh, sure,“ Billy stammers. "What is it?”

Ego smiles weakly and pulls out a brush. An ordinary hair brush with a powder blue handle. Taking a step closer, he can’t be seriously asking what he thinks he is. Ego hands the brush to Billy and sits on the ground expectantly. Jesus. Last time he did this was after Pete got the flu. Ego takes off his shades and places them in his lap. Sighing quietly, he starts brushing the Ego’s messy hair. He can see the Ego smiling contentedly as he works on untangling the mess of hair. Looking out the booth’s windows, he is glad that the room is so packed. It would be embarrassing if anybody saw this. Thankfully he makes short work of the tangled mess of hair. He puts the brush on a nearby table and signals for Ego to look. Satisfied with Billy’s work, Ego slides his shades back on. He slips the brush into one of the pockets of his jacket and nods almost to himself. He closes the booth’s door behind him and leads Billy by the hand through the crowd to where Orpheus is. Eros and Thanatos look at Billy in amazement. Eros raises an eyebrow at the pair holding hands. Billy shrugs and politely frees his hand from the Ego’s grip. They leave the loud dance room and head to their next task.

 

Ego remains quiet and hangs behind Billy as they head to Superego’s room. Eros looks at Thanatos, clearly worried about whatever is behind the door. Thanatos grimly nods and Eros opens the door. Billy shakes his head in disbelief. He hasn’t seen that set in years, not counting St. Cloud’s reproduction. Shaking his head, Billy walks onto the quiz floor. He should have guessed. Sighing heavily, he looks around trying to find Superego. Looking around he sees him. Dark black hair, smooth tan skin, obnoxious suit, fake smile. That’s him all right. The group head over to the Super Ego, his smile fading when he sees them.

"What are those two doing here?“ he demands.  
"We are here to seek your aid,” Orpheus states. “We are here to return the White to reality.”  
"What if he doesn’t want to come back?“ Super Ego asks. "What if he’s happier here than out here?”  
“Super, you know that isn’t true,” Ego whispers. “Even with everything the White could want is a thought away, it still wouldn’t fill the void. We’ve got to get Id to reveal the password so he can return to the precious one.”  
Super Ego sighs heavily. Rubbing the brow of his eyes, he looks at Billy and his entire expression changes. He stands in front of Billy, a thoughtful expression on his face. He circles Billy several times, sizing him up. He stands in front of him, a sardonic smile replacing the fake one.

"You came here to wake the White, didn’t you?“ Super Ego asks.  
Billy nods, unsure of where this line of questioning is going. He hopes that it doesn’t get too weird. If it does, he hopes that Orpheus can keep his mouth shut about it. Maybe they can toss him into the OSI Mind Wipe machine afterwards. He’d gladly volunteer as well. He does not need to have this hanging over his head too.  
"Why?” Super Ego asks.  
Billy looks over at the Ego. He nods slightly, motioning for Billy to proceed. Billy takes in a deep breath. Pete owes him big time.  
“Because he is my best friend,” Billy starts. “I don’t think I could live without him. I know I talk about leaving a lot, but I never could do it. I care about him too much. I love him and I think I have since we first met. I just don’t want to lose him so I keep my mouth shut about it. I’d rather have him as a friend then not at all. That good enough? Will you help out or not?”

Billy waits with bated breath as the Super Ego decides. Ego rubs Billy’s shoulders absent-mindedly. After much deliberation, the Super Ego nods. Billy releases a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding and laughs when the Super Ego holds out his hand for a high-five. High fiving the Super Ego, the party exit the stage and it’s glitzy room behind, the lights shutting off with a loud, dull click as the door creaks closed behind them.

 

Walking around Pete’s mind, Thanatos reveals that the Id is notoriously fickle with where he resides, a fact the Super Ego confirms. Luckily, the Ego knows the locations of the Id’s favorite hiding places. The Egos, Thanatos and Eros discuss where the Id could possibly be. Billy and Orpheus stand off to the side, waiting for them to choose a place to look for the wayward Id. Billy turns to face Dr. Orpheus. He has been abnormally quiet since they left the Ego’s room. He notices that Orpheus’ hands are safely hidden in his robe, a sure sign he is thinking deeply. Billy has an idea of what he is thinking about. And he knows the necromancer means well, but it’s not needed.

"Orpheus,“ Billy says. "I know what you’re thinking. Drop it, all right?”  
Orpheus looks at Billy, raising an eye brow in concern.  
"Whatever do you mean?“ Orpheus asks.  
"I know what your thinking,” Billy states. “ Just don’t. I’m fine. I just want to help White out of this mess. That’s it.”

Orpheus is about to respond when Eros shouts them over. It appears that the Id was last spotted in the hall of memories. Something about needing a quiet place to work his magic. Neither Eros or Thanatos are willing to elaborate on exactly what kind of magic he might be working. The Ego knows exactly where he would be. Their path set, they head to the hall of memories, ready to talk to the Id so they can save Pete from himself.

A dark and foreboding hall with a simple silver plaque reading “Hall of Memories” greets them. Looking at the group, Billy can see how nervous everybody is. He volunteers to go alone with just the Super Ego. Not giving anybody a chance to argue, he grabs the Super Ego’s arm and drags him into the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

The mist dissipates slowly as they head deeper into the hall. Dark shadowy figures lurk just out of sight. Billy creeps closer to the Super Ego, a bit afraid of what they might find here. He knows that there is a lot of things that Pete keeps hidden from him. As they head deeper into the halls, the hum of multiple screens can be heard. Looking around, Billy can see the screens are playing what has to be memories. A lanky teen awkwardly flirting with a cheerleader, a sun burnt child with shocking white hair being scolded by an elderly man, a smooth skinned adult applying tan make up before an interview are some of the highlights flashing on the screens as they head in deeper.

"What are you doing in here?“ a voice booms. "Nobody is allowed in the Peter’s hall of memories.”

Billy takes a step back, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. A fog rolls in and Billy feels goose bumps crawl up his arms. Squinting his remaining eye, he sees somebody emerge from the fog, a scowl on his face. Billy can’t help tilt his head in confusion. Long white hair tied in a pony tail, a pristine white suit, this must be White’s Id. The Super ego is unimpressed by his dramatic appearance.

"Id, you know what I’m here for,“ Super Ego says. "We need the password so we can wake the White from the coma he fell in.”  
“Why would I want to do that?” the Id asks. “Things are going great here, in case you can’t tell. I’ve got everything under control.”  
"You’re in a freaking coma, genius!“ Billy yells. "That is the opposite of doing great. You’re probably dying right now.”

“What do you know?” Id says, crossing his arms defensively. “You’re just a figment devised by Super here to convince me to do what he wants. I ain’t falling for that again.”  
Billy throws his arms up in the air. He does not have time for this. Walking up to Id, he yanks him down by the silk red tie around his neck. The Id yells loudly, unable to free himself from Billy’s grasp.

"Can a figment strangle you with your own tie?“ Billy asks. "Now, give us the password.”  
"It’s ‘Richard the third’“ he gasps out. "The answer to the question that is his only regret.”  
Billy releases the Id. Rubbing his neck, he glares sourly at the boy genius. Billy turns to leave, the Super Ego tailing behind. walking down the hall, he stops. Looking at the screens, he sees they have changed. Curious, he watches them. He can hear the Super Ego shuffling awkwardly behind him.

"What’s this section for?“ Billy asks, pointing at the screens.  
"It’s the White’s most prized memories,” Super ego says. “The memories that keep him from giving in and releasing the Leviathan.”  
Billy keeps watching the screens, mesmerized. This is his one chance to figure out what makes White tick. Watching, he notices something odd about some of the screens.

"What’s so great about this memory?“ Billy asks, pointing at a screen with White sitting on the couch, arms crossed, eyes not even focused on the screen. He can make out himself sitting on the couch, completely enamored with whatever the TV is playing.  
"That one?” Super Ego asks, pointing out different screens. “That is when you convinced him to watch Innerspace with you. He didn’t want to, but you bribed him with a new controller, remember? That is the time that you dragged him to swing lessons at the Y. He sprained his ankle when that raver pushed him over the bench.”

"But how are they precious?“Billy asks. "Those don’t sound like good memories to me.”  
“Billy, how do you not see what connects them all?” the Super Ego asks. “They are all times when he made you happy. That is why they are most precious to him.”  
"Because I’m in them?“ he guesses.  
"That’s right,” the Super Ego crows.

A loud rumble shakes the earth beneath them, knocking the screens sideways. The Super Ego pushes Billy behind him, looking around worriedly. The rumbling stops and Billy steps from behind the Super Ego. He looks at the Super Ego, wanting answers.

"We need to hurry up there, little fellah,“ the Super Ego says. "That was the Leviathan stirring from his slumber. If we don’t hurry, the White could be lost from us forever.”

They run down the hall, meeting up with the rest of the group. They quickly explain how they got the password and what must be done now. Eros and Thanatos look at each awkwardly, Eros rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hate to be the bringer of bad news, but that earthquake buried master control,“ Thanatos says. "Maybe somebody small can squeeze though, but I don’t know. They’d have to be really small.”

"Why don’t we send Billy in?“ Ego says. "I can give him the key and he can slip in and fix this, right?”  
"How ever would he get out?“ Orpheus asks.  
"We move the rubble while he’s fixing it, duh,” Eros says. “Won’t be a problem.”  
"Why can’t we just move the rubble and then go in?“ Super Ego asks.

A loud rumble answers Super Ego before Thanatos or Eros can. The plan agreed, they head to master control, a large portion of the door collapsed. Billy looks back and sees Super Ego give him a thumbs up. Ego stands next to him. Quietly, he hands him something wrapped in blue tissue paper. Unwrapping it, he should have guess the key would be that stupid brooch. Where did he get that thing anyway?

"You gave it to the White for his 30th birthday”, the Ego states, like he was reading his mind. “He treasures it almost as much as the golden earring.”

Billy looks at the brooch. Now that he mentioned it, he does remember seeing it at a garage sale years ago. The way it shined in the sun caught his eye and he bought it. After polishing it up a bit, he gave it to White. They spent the rest of the night drinking and that was the extent of a celebration they had.

Ego steps back, leaving Billy to do what he needs to do. Looking at the door, he sees a slot where the brooch can fit. Thankfully the rubble didn’t cover it. He dumps the brooch into the slot. He hears a sharp click as it falls into place. An electronic voice demands the password. Swallowing nervously, he repeats what the Id said. Closing his eyes, he hears a metallic hiss. Opening his eye, he sees the door behind the rubble has opened. Taking one last look behind him, he slips in, crawling over the large chunks of wall sitting in front of the door.

Crawling into the dark room, he was not expecting the sight that greets him. The master control looks just like the trailer. Pete’s psyche is curled up on the couch. His hair is a mess, a pair of worn underwear with worn out elastic and a worn Quizboy jacket being used as a blanket the only coverings on the albino, it’s obvious that White is suffering. Billy walks over to the hiding albino. He grabs a hold of his shoulder, shaking him gently. A pitiful whimper is all he hears.

"White?“ Billy asks gently. "It’s me, Billy. I’m here to help you out of this.”  
"No, no you’re not,“ Pete whispers. "You’re dead. When Gargantua 2 blew up.I should have been there.”  
“White,” Billy says, turning White towards himself. “I was in an escape pod. They had us in quarantine for a week. I’m okay, see?”

White’s psyche tries to turn away, not wanting Billy to see him like this and not able to believe that Billy is okay. Billy growls in frustration. He can’t stand seeing him like this. He forces the damaged psyche to face him and kisses him, needing to get his attention now. He sees his eyes widen in shock. Pulling back, he sees White’s psyche touching his lips in bewilderment. Whispering comforting words to the damaged manifestation of White’s psyche , Billy smooths his tangled hair down, trying to get it how it normally looks. The part is on the wrong side, but that isn’t important right now.

"White, I need you to do one thing for me, okay?“ Billy asks. "I need you to wake up White. Can you do that?”

The psyche nods weakly. Stumbling slightly, the psyche heads over to the ancient computer set up in the booth. Sliding his arms into the jacket, slips into the booth’s seat. Billy walks over and looks over his shoulder. Even in his weakened state, he still has second to none computer skills. Typing quickly and surely, Billy watches as the psyche reactivate the various functions. Looking at Billy, Billy feels his cheeks flush as Pete gives him the go ahead. The task handled, Billy heads out. Still a bit dazed, he bumps into Dr. Orpheus. Looking around, he doesn’t see any of the rest of the group. He looks at Orpheus, confused at what is going on. Where did they go and why aren’t they here helping Orpheus?

"What’s going on?“ Billy asks. "Where did they go?”  
“They returned to their rightful places,” Dr. Orpheus announces. “Our job here is done. We must return to the material world.”

Grabbing the young man, Orpheus recites the spell to take them out of White’s mind. They return to the hospital wing. Looking around, Billy heads over to the side of the hospital bed. With bated breath, he watches White opening his eyes blearily. Billy looks over to call to Orpheus and sees that he has disappeared. He’ll thank Orpheus later for the help.

"Billy?“ Pete asks, his voice rasping. "You’re alive?”  
"I’m here, White “ Billy asks. "I wasn’t on Gargantua 2 when it exploded.”

Reaching over the bed, he hugs White, grateful that White is okay. Something small falls out of his hand. Looking at the bed sheet, he sees a small glimmer of gold. Releasing White, he picks it up. It’s the gold earring. Pete raises an eye brow.

"You need to rest,“ Billy says, ignoring the questioning gaze. "I’ll put your earring back in. I’ll tell you what happened later, okay?”

Not having the strength to argue, Pete nods. He patiently waits as Billy puts the earring back in his ear for him. Looking around, Pete can tells it’s not an ordinary hospital room. Billy straightens the loop before clicking it in place. He goes to leave the room when he hears Pete call out to him.

"Hey, Billy do me a favor?“ Pete asks."Can you sleep here with me? Just for tonight?”

How can Billy say no to that pleading look? He unties his shoes, placing them under the chair in the room. Folding his brown jacket onto the chair, he hops into the bed. Crawling under White’s bare arm, he rolls his good eye at this situation. Sometimes White is such a little kid. Not that he minds, really.

"Thanks Billy,“ Pete says. "For everything.”  
"Good night White,“ Billy says, drowsy.  
"Good night Billy,” Pete responds.

Billy falls asleep before Pete, tuckered out from the mental adventure. He doesn’t see the death glare Pete shoots at Shore Leave for peeking in his room. Pete knows that Billy can be rather private and would rather not have any more rumors spread about them. Not that he’d mind if they were true. He runs his index finger around the earring, smiling fondly. Does Billy even remember when he got the earring? It was after Billy won the first underground quiz challenge Pete entered him into. They were walking around the town while waiting for the next challenge when Billy suddenly stopped in front of a jewelry store. Pete had already drank himself into a pleasant buzz when Billy suggested he get his ear pierced. In an agreeable mood, he told Billy to pick one out. After looking at the large selection they had, Billy chose a simple gold loop. 

He remembers that day fondly. It was the first time somebody did something nice for him without there being any strings attached. Billy just wanted to do something nice for him for being so helpful. He hasn’t gone a day since without it. Looking around, he sees nobody is around. He quickly kisses Billy’s forehead. The younger man smiles in his sleep and Pete nods softly. He joins Billy in slumber, knowing that they’ll have a lot to talk about later when they get out of here.


End file.
